bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Roaring Staff Rhoa
Roaring Staff Rhoa Skill 'Divine Flash God's Spirit (30% boost to max HP and Atk of all allies, greatly boosts Spark damage & Spark damage boosts BB gauge) 'Burst 'Raiju's Divine Cleaver (15 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & adds Thunder, Earth elements to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 24 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Raiju's Storm Clouds (19 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, slight probable boost to enemies' Spark vulnerability for 2 turns & adds Thunder, Earth to attack and boosts Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 23 BC, DC: 19 BC) Brave Burst Thunder Tiger Uproar (23 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, boosts enemies' Spark vulnerability for 1 turn & boosts Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 23 BC) Skill Bequeathed Techniques (Adds Def ignoring effect to BB/SBB for 2 turns & Spark damage slightly boosts BB gauge) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Who’s better? Raaga, Zenia, or Rhoa? This has been a question asked throughout the wiki and this spotlight has been requested quite a lot too. I’ve done some calculations in terms of comparing the three units together. The comparison can be found here. Without further ado, let’s start! Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Rhoa becomes the first BB-Spark lead to have an HP boost. This is what makes him so useful as a lead, especially in raid. But rather than commenting on how good it is, let’s do some analysis here. Rhoa boosts HP and Atk by 30%. This is a very good effect to have when boosting the survivability of units. Best of all, units still deal a considerable amount of damage at the same time thanks to the Spark boosts. It’s like having two crucial roles combined into one Leader Skill. Rhoa boosts BB gauges by 1-2 BC of units that perform Spark, similar to Raaga and Zenia. This vastly bypasses any BC drop resistance that exists on enemies and it boosts the BB gauge momentum as well. High sparking units will have no problem in obtaining their BB gauges this way. There’s Deemo with his 2-3 BC BB gauge fill, but considering that’s the only utility Deemo has on his Leader Skill, it’s not worth mentioning. Rhoa also boosts Spark damage by 50%. This boost is rather small, especially when compared to Raaga. Raaga completely beats Rhoa in the damage category as Raaga’s 100% Spark boost is superior over Rhoa’s 50%. However, Rhoa’s 30% HP boost seems to compensate for the loss. Overall, Rhoa already fulfills multiple squad roles as a lead being BB generator, Spark buffer, and survivability. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Rhoa’s BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier. This modifier is higher than the typical 280% damage modifier that most 7* units utilize. Very good modifier with high damage. Like the other units in the same batch, Rhoa adds two elements, but this time being Earth and Thunder. This is great considering units will not deal any weak damage when attacking with two elements. It also gives units a much higher type coverage given a bigger selection of units to deal strong damage against. The Spark debuff is a new effect in the game introduced by Rhoa. Entities with this debuff will receive 25% more damage from Sparks. This might sound great, but it’s unreliable with the 25% chance probability so it should not be used as a substitute for a Spark buff. In theory, with the 25% chance, enemies will only be taking a mere 6.25% more damage on average. This is much smaller compared to a Spark buff. Speaking of Spark buffs, Rhoa’s BB lacks a Spark buff, making this debuff less effective. You have to use Rhoa’s SBB to get the Spark buff to make this effective. Though, it’s better to use Rhoa’s SBB instead since it can already do more than what his BB can offer. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Rhoa’s SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the typical 500% damage modifier that most 7* units utilize. Very high damage given Rhoa’s high Atk. This SBB replicates his BB, but with a few additions. The Spark debuff has the same probability as the BB and the debuff is the same as well. However, because this SBB has a Spark buff, the Spark debuff becomes more effective. In addition to the effects that Rhoa has on his BB, Rhoa provides a 70% Spark buff. While this is great, it’s not the best in the game. There’s Raaga and Afla Dilith with the 90% Spark buff. It’s still a manageable Spark buff to use, nonetheless. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Not too shabby. Rhoa utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is much higher than the typical 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units utilize. Given Rhoa’s high Atk, the damage output will be very high. Rhoa now has a guaranteed chance of inflicting 50% Spark vulnerability on enemies. This means that units will be taking 50% more damage from sparks. This also pairs well with Rhoa’s 130% Spark buff. This buff is very good considering sparks are multiplicative to the base damage calculation formula. Combined with the 70% Spark buff? That’s a lot. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Ignore-Def isn’t much of a major damage utility factor. Most enemies tend to focus on having more HP than Def. However, it can come to use when facing enemies with high Def buffs. Using ignore-Def on those will ignore the Def buffs as enemy Def is set to 0. While not a huge damage utility factor, it still doesn’t hurt to have. Rhoa also receives a nice 1 BC booster when sparking. Very nice for Rhoa’s own BB gauge momentum. Arena Score: 9/10 Rhoa has a 39 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the best normal attack Drop Checks in the game. Additionally, his high Atk allows him to deal a considerable amount of damage on his own. As a lead, Rhoa is alright. The 30% HP and Atk boost is amazing to use to boost the units’ survivability and damage. Though, the Spark bonuses are rather obsolete in Arena considering the fact that sparks barely occur in Arena. Even with the 30% HP and Atk boosts, leads like Grahdens, Owen, and Ark can do this better by boosting all stats by 35%. Stats Score: 9/10 Rhoa excels in his HP and Atk, which makes him a total powerhouse in battle. His Def is on the low side to compensate for the high HP and Atk stats. Rec is relatively decent so Rhoa shouldn’t have a problem with recovering HP. In terms of typing, my type preference for Rhoa is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 There is no questioning why Zenia and Raaga were so useful, which leads to Rhoa being one of the most useful leads in the game. Back then, Zenia and Raaga had to be used to bypass the BC drop resistance that certain enemies have, but as a result, units lost survivability for a BB gauge momentum this good. Then, Rhoa showed up and utilized the same Leader Skill effects, but with a survivability boost. This makes a lot of the content more manageable and survivable. With Rhoa as the lead, units are able to survive well and still deal boosted Spark damage. Granted that Rhoa’s damage boosts aren’t the best, his 30% HP boost is there to compensate for the loss. Rhoa is also the first to utilize the Spark debuff on enemies. It doesn’t serve as a necessity considering the proc rate is very low, but it works very well with the Spark buff that Rhoa provides with his SBB. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heavenly Bud *Occult Treasure & Flag Flower *Occult Treasure & Four Bonds *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Impiety Orb *Prized Light & Heresy Orb Conclusion Total Score: 9.0/10 Some competition between Raaga, Zenia, and Rhoa here... Who do you prefer? Raaga Zenia Rhoa Comment below on what you think of Rhoa! How does he fare against Raaga and Zenia? Enjoying him in raid? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demon Champion Raaga *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Beast God Afla Dilith *Oracle Knight Ark Category:Blog posts